Midnight Rendezvous
by Love-Peace-Or else
Summary: When Hogwarts first blanket of snow arrives a certain redhead just can't resist the urge. It's something she needs and has always needed, but what do these nocturnal activities lead to? DracoGinny. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything you rec


**Midnight Rendezvous**

She sat at the window, a candle at her feet. The first snow was falling, each snowflake different as it cascaded down covering Hogwarts in its first blanket of the year. She sighed as she felt the familiar pull, the need. Quickly she stood up and crept over to her bed. Sitting down she pulled on her bright pink plastic boots. The boots stopped a little before her knees, leaving the tops of her knee high socks exposed. She was still in most of her uniform, the pleated skirt, socks, and a white button up blouse. Her hair was pulled into a loose knot, having grown tired of it during her last class of the day.

Walking back to the window she blew out the candle and left the room quietly, careful not to wake the others. As she reached the bottom of the staircase she looked around quickly. The fire was nearing its end and books and quills lay forgotten on the tables and floors.

As she walked down the long empty corridors the only sound was the squeak of her boots with each step she took. The need was becoming stronger as she drew closer. She made a sharp turn that she knew would lead her to her destination quicker. She began to run as the familiar double doors came into sight. She put her hands in front of her and slowed down a bit as she reached the doors. With a hard push she stepped into the cold night air. The sky was clear and the moonlight gave her skin a look of porcelain.

With a last glance she jumped off of the stone steps and into the fresh snow. She slipped a bit and then began to make her way toward the lake. The snow crunched beneath her as she walked on.

She reached up to brush the snow out of her eyes. It was falling faster now, covering her body like a cloak. Up ahead she saw her favorite great oak tree near the lakes shore. Her pulse quickened as she neared the tree.

She smiled as she saw the rope swing was still there. She ran the rest of the way to the tree. And not caring to brush away the snow on the rope swing she sat down and began pumping herself into the air.

Laughing, she felt her pulse slow and her breathing become more regular. This was what she needed, what she always came for. The cool, crisp air and the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair was something she couldn't do without. She closed her eyes and screamed, hearing it echo off the trees and castle walls, as she went swooping toward the ground. Eventually she put her feet out in front of her, letting them drag across the ground.

She felt him before she saw him and allowed herself to stop completely before turning around. He greeted her with a smile, as did she. No words were spoken between them as he slid past her and sat at the base of the large oak tree.

They sat in silence, watching the waves roll up the shore of the lake. She saw him stand up quickly as he came to stand behind her. She shivered a little as she felt his fingers on her neck. She felt him slip his fingers into her hair causing it to cascade down her shoulders and back.

She turned around to face him and gently lifted her hand to his face, caressing it softly. His soft blonde hair was falling into his face. She brushed it away slowly and then slipped her fingers into his hair.

She leaned up and brushed her lips against his softly, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She felt him cup the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. He then leaned down and brushed his soft lips against her own as she tangled her other hand into his hair.

She felt his hand slip away from her neck and down her arm before he gently broke off the kiss. Slowly he removed her hands from his face and placed them back into her lap. He then took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He turned her so she was no longer facing him, ran his finger down her cheek and whispered, "Until next time," and with that he stepped away from all that he knew of her and headed back to the castle doors.

She too slipped away from the old rope swing and with one last glance she pulled the cloak tighter and walked back to her common room.

"Where have you been?" asked her bushy haired friend curiously.

"It's snowing," said red headed girl, pointing to the window. Silently she slipped up into her room.


End file.
